


Dinner and A Show

by the_spookable_smoosh



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light drug use, PWP, What a Wonderful World by Sam Cooke, dom joel, reader smokes a cigarette, sorta - Freeform, sub Reader, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spookable_smoosh/pseuds/the_spookable_smoosh
Summary: Joel and Reader are returning from a movie night in Jackson when he realizes just how much he loves her.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel Miller x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dinner and A Show

Joel’s arm was wrapped around Y/N's waist as they walked home. He always had a hand on her- ever since they got together you'd see him with a hand on her shoulder, her waist, her thigh. Wherever he could reach. Wherever she'd allow him to touch. He needed to know she was there- that she was alive. In this world, that wasn't something one took for granted. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Y/N asked Joel. She stared up at him through her eyelashes. 

“That movie. The ending-” 

“So sad, right? How they lost each other?” Y/N brought her left arm around Joel, her thumb snaking through a belt loop. 

“Yeah. But they didn't lose each other- he lost her. He failed her, couldn't protect her, and she died. That's on him.” Joel looked at the ground in front of him. The movie had hit too close to home. He spent the whole time thinking what it would be like to lose the precious soul he had tucked into his side. It'd destroy him. 

“Well- I suppose. But she lost him too, didn’t she?” She kicked at a stray rock in the street, sending it rolling to the curb. 

“How d’ya mean?” Joel looked down at her, wanting to peer into the big head of hers and learn how her brain works. He could never keep up with her, she was just too quick sometimes. 

“She let him go. He started to distance himself from her and she let him. She didn't try to save him at all. It was the emotional distance that got her killed in the end.” Y/N let go of his waist to walk to their mailbox, flipping the lid open. Joel remained stood a few feet away. He stared at her, eyes piercing the back of her head. 

Upon finding the mailbox empty, Y/N turned around to meet Joel’s eyes.

“What?” She gave a breathy laugh, shy under his stare. 

“I love you.” Joel said. He spoke like it was the first thing he could think to say- like he only just remembered he could speak. 

Y/N tried not to let her shock show. Joel wasn't the emotional type, and she didn't want to send him retreating by voicing her surprise. She knew Joel loved her- he showed her that everyday- but he never really  _ said  _ it. Y/N had never pressed him to, accepting what she could get- just happy to have this man in her life.

“I love you too, Joel.” Y/N took a step forward to embrace him and saw that Joel’s eyes were lined with silver. 

“Baby, what's wrong? Why're you-” Y/N was cut off by Joel’s loving kiss. She’d had a variety of kisses from the man in front of her, but this one made her thighs quake. He was pouring every emotion he was feeling into her and it electrified her every nerve. Every cell in her body was alight with color. 

She pulled away from him gently, and his lips chased hers. Y/N giggled a bit and watched his eyes flutter open. He smiled and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. 

“So much.” Y/N’s heart just about burst at his words. She broke into a smile and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Are we going to stand out here all night or..” Y/N’s voice trailed off suggestively. Joel’s eyes snapped open and he looked at her- a mischievous glint playing in her eye. 

Joel smirked and picked Y/N up, throwing her over his shoulder with ease. She shrieked and hit his back playfully as he walked them inside, slamming the door behind them. Joel set her down just inside their front door and spun her around to face him before picking her up again, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Y/N slid her lips against his, hands draped over Joel’s shoulders casually. He walked them up the stairs to their bedroom. Joel’s large hands held her thighs flush against his hips. Y/N bit his lip gently and he moaned into the kiss. Joel parted his lips for her, allowing her tongue to perform a languid dance with his. 

Joel reached their shared room and backed into the door to open it. He turned around and set Y/N down gently on their bed. Joel began to seize control of the kiss and Y/N sighed happily in response. He held himself up on his forearms, one on either side of her head as he kissed her. Once Joel was satisfied that her lips were thoroughly explored, he trailed his own lips down Y/N’s neck. 

Joel’s tongue darted out every so often as he made his way across what little of Y/N’s neck he could see, his view restricted due to her shirt. She moaned lightly at his kisses as her hands travelled the expanse of his muscular back. Her fingernails left light scratches on the brown flannel.

Joel sat back on his knees and pulled Y/N up by her shirt, earning a loud moan from her. 

“Christ, darling. The noises you make…” Joel practically growled as she pulled her shirt over her head. His hands were on her back immediately, fingers deftly undoing her bra clasp. Y/N hissed at the cool air on her nipples. Joel sat back to look at her. 

She looked a mess. Her hair was wild from either the wind or his fingers. Probably both. Her neck was a smattering of pink and red splotches. The thought of those marks being  _ his  _ doing… of everyone knowing  _ exactly  _ who made her feel so good… it drove him wild.

Y/N snaked a hand up her body to tweak her already stiff nipples and that was it for Joel Miller. He lept on her, smacking her hand away and replacing it with his tongue. 

“Oh- Joel. Fuck, yes.” Y/N writhed underneath his touch. She arched her back into him, begging for more. Joel bit a nipple gently before moving to her right breast, standing at attention.

Y/N pushed her hips off the bed and began struggling with her jeans, hoping Joel would get the not-so-subtle hint. Joel gave a gruff laugh and sat up, pulling her jeans off in one fell swoop.

“Eager tonight, aren't we baby?” Joel kissed her thighs. Y/N’s hips thrashed against him as her body begged him for more,  _ more.  _

Joel kissed her through her panties, if only to silence her movements. Y/N sighed blissfully and attempted to still her hips.

“Good girl.” Joel looped his fingers through the band of her panties. Y/N arched her hips up and he pulled them down, trailing kisses down her thighs. 

“So beautiful.” Y/N pressed her knees together, desperate for some friction. Joel stood up in front of her and undid his belt. 

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart.” Joel’s voice was deep with lust as he pulled his belt out of it’s loops and let his jeans fall to the floor. 

The moan Y/N let out was near pornographic as she obeyed his command. Her knees parted and a hand slid down her navel to the peak between her thighs. Joel groaned at the sight and pulled his shirt off his back, discarding it on the floor. He allowed himself the simple pleasure of palming his throbbing cock through his boxers, attempting to ease the ache forming.

Y/N moaned at the sight in front of her, her hand circling faster on her clit. Joel moved to kneel in front of the bed, pulling Y/N until her hips were flush with his mouth. He wasted no time in diving into her folds. Joel may have been preoccupied the last few years, but he remembered how to make a woman scream his name. His tongue lapped at her clit, alternating between broad strokes and pointed kitten licks.

“You good and wet now, darling? You ready for my fingers baby?” Joel mumbled against her mound, his filthy words and the vibrations of his deep voice made Y/N thrash against his hold. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Joel slipped a finger into her, groaning at the sound her wetness made. Joel thrusted his fingers in and out of her as he licked at her clit. 

“Joel- please, God. Shit- Joel.” Expletives tumbled from Y/N’s lips as she worked herself on his fingers. 

“You wanna cum, baby? Gonna cum for me?” Joel took her clit in his mouth, sucking on it harshly, and that threw her over the edge. Y/N’s hands flew to his hair and held him against her, prolonging her orgasm. 

Joel calmed his ministrations, letting her come down from her high before pulling away. She groaned at the loss of contact. 

“C’mere. Wanna taste it.” Y/N sat up, beckoning for him to come to her. Joel groaned at her words, at the intent behind them, and obliged her. He kissed her deeply. Y/N sucked on his tongue gently, squeezing the taste of herself from him. He moaned at the feeling and pulled away, shoving her down onto the bed. Y/N moaned at the action and spread her legs, aching to finally have him in her. 

Joel put one hand beside her head and used the other to drag his hard cock through her folds. 

“You want it, Y/N? Hm? You want my cock in you?” Joel was trying his hardest to not just push into her and take what he wanted. He could tell she was in a particularly submissive mood and he wanted to fully flesh out her fantasies. 

“Oh, God. Please.” Y/N hissed at the feeling of his hot member between her lips. 

Joel’s chest was flush with hers as he kissed up her neck and then bit the shell of her ear. 

“Please, what?” Joel intentionally dropped his voice, knowing the affect it would have on her. He smirked as he heard a whispered “Oh, fuck.” 

“Please, sir. Please use me.” Y/N’s voice was soft and lust blown. Joel pulled away to look at her face and knew he was done teasing. Her hair was spread in a halo around her. Her neck was marked up and her cheeks were flushed with color. That was all it took to shred the last bit of self control he had, and he pushed inside her. 

Y/N never got used to his size. They'd had sex countless times and everytime it felt like he was filling every inch of her insides. Joel knew this and gave her a second to adjust before he began slowly thrusting. His face was buried in her neck, leaving kisses and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

After a few minutes of this, Y/N put a finger under his chin and turned him to look at her. 

“Harder.” 

Joel's growl was pure feral animal. He gripped her waist and brought her with him as he sat back on his heels. Her feet were planted on either side of him, allowing Joel to have full control over the pace. 

Y/N’s tits bounced as Joel fucked her. He made good on her words- he fucked her hard. 

“Baby, you look so good like this. Yeah? Taking my cock so well.” Y/N moaned at his words, her hand rubbing at her swollen clit. Joel about came at the sight of it. Nothing pleases him more than knowing a woman was relishing in what he giving. 

“Sir- are you close?” Y/N’s voice was high pitched- a sign of her impending release.

“Shit- baby. Yes. Fuck, yes. You gonna cum on my cock? Gonna take my cum so well. Gonna fill you up, baby.” Joel’s thrusts began to falter, his rhythm becoming irregular.

“God, yes! Joel!” Y/N came undone on his cock, arching her back so he hit just the right spot. She clenched around him, attempting to prolong her own release and hasty his. 

“Just like that, darling. Oh- fuck!” Joel screamed Y/N’s name as he came inside her, shooting thick ropes of his seed into her warm depths. 

Joel gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out and laying beside Y/N. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, the air thick with lust. 

“That was-”

“Fucking amazing.” Joel finished Y/N’s sentence.

After a few minutes of silence Joel got up to get a wet rag for Y/N. He came back and gently cleaned her up, taking care to mind her most sensitive spots. He kissed her hips, soothing the dull pain where bruises were sure to form. She sighed at the intimacy of the moment.

Y/N stood and walked across their bedroom to grab her silk robe. A precious find on Joel’s behalf. He'd given it to her on her last birthday and she'd worn it about every day since. 

She walked onto their small porch, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. She heard Joel shuffling behind her, probably putting some pajamas on. He joined her a minute later, grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist and placed chaste kisses on her neck. 

Y/N took another few drags off her cigarette as Joel began to sway them back and forth, humming a tune. She recognized it, and started singing the words.

_ Don't know much about history _

_ Don't know much biology _

_ Don't know much about science book _

_ Don't know much about the french I took _

_ But I do know that I love you _

_ And I know that if you loved me too _

_ What a wonderful world this would be _


End file.
